


Late

by Lokisgame



Series: Sweet Nothings [9]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, post hijacking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: A pattern was forming; come home, his or hers, call for food, shower together, eat, sleep. Unwind, relax, let go for a while.





	Late

The air was heavy when they got out of the car, the grass burned to the ground.  
A pattern was forming; come home, his or hers, call for food, shower together, eat, sleep. Unwind, relax, let go for a while.  
They were in her living room, suitcases abandoned by the door, remains of dinner littering the coffee table.  
Exchanging her suit for a lose top and soft, cotton pants she felt like on a vacation, like they came home from a weekend on the Vineyard, at least that’s what she preferred to imagine for the moment. The night was warm and she knew they will sleep naked and the windows will be wide open. He smelled like her body wash and damp hair, bare chest rocking her softly since she climbed on top of him, unable to resist. Mulder was half asleep already, one arm over his head, one around her, returning kisses halfheartedly. It’s how they coped these days, one kiss at a time, lips brushing worries away. Scully nibbled on his plump lip, like ice cream, like dewy glass of cold ice tea. That’s how she knew, he was it, never again there would be another man for her, nothing would make her give up the marshmallow softness of Mulder’s lips.  
“Mulder,” she whispered, brushing the tip of her nose against his, calling him back from the edge of sleep, “I’m late.”  
“For what?” He mumbled, half conscious, “we just got back.”  
She couldn’t help it, she huffed out a laugh. “Not like that,” she wanted to explain but sleep was pulling him under, head lolling to the side. Lips to his ear, she whispered again, stressing the last word, “I’m late.”  
Arm tightening, he made an effort to focus on her. “Late-late?” A cautious whisper, sharing a secret. “How long?”  
“Three weeks.” She grinned watching his eyes grow wide.  
“But the IVF, I thought,” she shut him up with another kiss, one he eagerly gave back.  
“So did I,” she mumbled against his mouth before he caught her this time, fingers in her hair prolonging the moment.  
Breaking the kiss, he whispered, “are you sure it’s that?”  
“I can feel it.” She hid her face in his neck and felt racing pulse, just like hers. He was quiet for a long moment, stroking her back, until she started to grow uneasy. “Say something.”  
“I’m scared,” he confessed, but sounded more amazed than afraid, “what if I jinx it?”  
Scully laughed, holding him tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by MSRpolaroid [Sleepy Fox](https://msrpolaroidproject.tumblr.com/post/177229212026/sleepy-fox)


End file.
